


Send me omo way

by KorgiyKaya



Category: Floraverse
Genre: Bladder Control, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Lily's dominating fantasies, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorgiyKaya/pseuds/KorgiyKaya
Summary: Lily gets really horny in the car on the family road trip, Lily and Neon get kinky at a rest stop.There's no actual pee, y'all. Maybe next time.Shizu and Jupet are minor characters, dwbi.I don't own Floraverse or any of these characters.





	Send me omo way

The incessant whirring from the passenger seat was Neon's battery pack, Lily decoded. She had allowed herself to take her eyes off the road for a few seconds to find out. The pack was attaching an old, broken compact to a charger in the buggy, and it was hot enough that her girlfriend had had to set it on top of a book in her lap to keep it from burning her leg. Unfortunately, (or fortunately, Lily couldn't decide.) glancing in Neon's direction allowed the Stripegoat to catch her gaze, and recognize the look in her wildly dilated eyes. The goat frowned. Not disappointment, but exasperation. And Lily hoped for at least a _little_ arousal mixed in.

Lily liked driving the buggies for a couple reasons. They were cute, squat, and hers had what looked like little ears! The buggies looked more like something miniature that one would be driving with a remote control, but there she was, sitting in the driver's seat.

The second reason she liked them so much was that she could drink a few glasses of water, get on the move, and let her path jostle and bounce her, the seatbelt constrict into her waist until she could barely hold it. And that's what really got her fired up.

Lily felt woozy, images appeared in her head. _BitingNeonholdingNeondownthrashingherplowingherjostlingNeonmistreatingNeonpissingoonherscentmarkingNeon_

Strings of scrambled, incoherent, provocative verbal abuse formed in her head and left as soon as they came. _I'mgonnamakeyougushalloverthatcutelittle-youneverstoodachanceyouworthlesswrithing-iamgonnademolishyouiwannahearyouscreamfor-_

“A rest stop is coming up, anyone need to go?” Neon called loudly to address the kids in the back, but kept stern eye contact with Lily, who gave a feral grin.

“I'm okay.” Called Shizu, not looking up from the doll she was stitching. Jupet stretched her snout to the sky and replied with an incoherent screech, jamming her paws rapidly against the screen of Lily's compact. Lily had made the regretful decision of lending her compact mirror to the little tyrant for entertainment purposes during their day trip, and Jupet immediately had downloaded something she called an “idle clicker” game which apparently entailed strategic and repetitive (you guessed it,) clicking.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom? One shriek for no, two for yes.” Shizu sighed. Thoroughly fed up with her sister's shit.

Jupet screeched again.

Lily made a smug face at her girlfriend. Even if one of the kids had needed to stop, her bladder wasn't full enough to be tempted. Neon rolled her eyes.

“Well, I need to take the next rest stop, if you will. Lily.”

“Sure, Doc! Maybe I'll take the opportunity to grab a drink.” Lily winked at the goat, but Neon had focused back on the broken compact in an unconvincing cold shoulder.

Neon never had entirely condoned Lily's bladder control kink, and sometimes even indulged it! But stubbornly believed that that loss of focus was unsafe for the road. Lily thought it made her more focused! Twitchier than ever. And Chip never called her out for her heightened adrenaline at the wheel, which he sometimes did do to her girlfriend after one cup too many of coffee.

Still, Neon insisted on doing the majority of the driving, while Lily went crazy in the passenger seat.

But this time, only Lily knew the way to the spot she was taking her family to swim.

As they went over another bump, the seatbelt tightened momentarily over Lily's bladder. She felt the fur along her spine raise and she felt pleasantly dizzy.

Images of her using Neon again in the cyberspace welcomed themselves to her mind, and the cat felt her libido rising significantly.

Neon reached over and held the wheel with one paw, as passive-aggressively as you like, but Lily didn't need the help.

Lily missed the cyberspace. It looked like Neon had coded a few pretty fun scenarios she would've liked to be a part of, and really, she'd be more than happy just playing the were-Lily simulation again. Dominating her girlfriend was a different, more feral experience when equipped with a dick. It was less teasing and more... Owning. Claiming.

Shudders took her again as she expanded on the concept of “claiming' Neon, gushing piss up and down her chest and grinding against her face, allowing her a lick every once in a while. Spreading her scent on her belongings. _You are mine. You were made for me. Say it. You're just a worthless fucktoy, Doc._ The cat tugged her seatbelt tighter and another wave of dizziness rippled through her, the hair along her arms standing up in furry goosebumps.

 

The buggy pulled in to the rest stop, and Lily parked it next to a small caravan of decorated Cagroo waiting for their riders to return from the toilets.

Wordlessly, Neon tossed her prototype up onto the dashboard, unbuckled, and clopped away towards the building.

 _No sarcastic comments? No passive aggressive looks? Huh. She must've ACTUALLY needed to go._ She had thought Neon was hoping that by the time they arrived, she'd need to go bad enough to just give it up and use the bathroom here. That had probably been her plan at first. Maybe it backfired. Whatever.

“Anyone need to get out and stretch your legs?” Lily called to her passengers.

“No.” Shizu and Jupet replied in unison, eyes glued to their separate distractions.

Lily shrugged and grabbed her water bottle from the cupholder up front. She downed the last of the water inside and went looking for a drinking fountain. This cat had a point to prove.

Her search yielded no drinking fountain, (perhaps they didn't have one, or perhaps her arousal was keeping her too distracted to really find out,) so she decided to fill it inside, at one of the sinks intended for washing one's paws. They'd been here for almost five minutes, and she didn't wanna make the kids sit in the car longer than they had to.

As she approached the restroom, the troop of caravaners bustled out the door. Two cloverlambs, a rabbat imp, and a taiga tiger... And no scrapgoat. Where was Neon? Was she still in there?

Lily dashed in as the door was still closing.

All the stalls were empty, except for one. The one at the end, made big to fit less slender patrons, or those in wheelchairs, was closed and locked. Under the stall door, Lily's girlfriend's hooves were visible.

_What is she doing? She's just standing there next to the door. Why has she been in here so long? Is she not coming out?_

_Is she okay?_

Lily waited there, to see what would happen. The door closed itself. Neon didn't move. She shuffled a bit, clopping her hooves on the tiled floor, and cleared her throat. A few minutes of absolute silence.

Silence.

Silence.

“Chip, is there anyone in the stalls?” The goat's voice echoed.

The microcat hovered above the stall and scanned the bathroom, their eye clearly landing on Lily. She waved her arms and shook her head at them, then raised one finger to her mouth in a “ _Shhhh_ ” symbol. Chip stayed quiet for a second longer, then turned back to Neon.

“Bzzt! There is no one in the stalls.” They replied. Lily pumped her fist in victory.

“Thank you Chip.” Neon sighed.

Before Lily could form another thought, Neon's skirt dropped to the tiles around her feet. Lily's eyes widened as he goat's panties followed suit, there was some rustling, and then a steady buzzing as Neon rifled a wand vibrator out of her shoulder bag. A few minutes of the buzzing pursued, accompanied by hot, puffing gasps. So this was what she was playing at? Lily approved.

“L-lily...” Neon panted. The cat stiffened for a second, then immediately realized that she hadn't been caught. Neon was fantasizing about _her_.

So that's why she was so unresponsive in the car. All that time spent pretending to disapprove had been, in reality, her trying to hide this growing arousal.

Lily allowed herself to slip a paw into her shorts, rubbing her clit hard in slow, circular motions. She snuck her other paw in and tucked it between her labia, stimulating the urethra with one finger and dipping another into her dripping vag, and teasing her g spot. Her hips reflexively bucked back and forth, wobbling her slightly, and she strongly felt the need to piss. Her eyes crossed a little.

“Fuck, Lily. Oh god. Ye-yessss. Shit...” Neon growled. “Ta-take me! Make me y- oh fuck... Fuck! Oh god... LILY!”

The door thudded six times as Neon supported herself against it and thrust herself into the vibrator. She gave a loud, long, shuddering moan, and clicked off the toy, gasping.

Lily stopped moving her fingers, afraid to make any wet sounds that might call attention to herself.

Moments of nothing, of Neon catching her breath. Then toilet paper tearing, presumably to clean her soaking cootch, or to wipe off her toy. A zipping sound as she returned it to her bag. She stepped back into her undies and skirt and they disappeared from Lily's view as she pulled them back up.

“Whew...” Puffed the stripegoat. The stall door unlocked and Lily frantically glanced around the room, seeing nowhere to hide. Whatever. She was too horny to care, so she'd get caught.

The door swung open, Neon screamed, momentarily panicked to see a figure there where she had been expecting none, and then a heated pink tint overtook her face when she realized who it was and everything she had heard.

“LILY. What the FUC- You can't! I- Oh my fucking god did you- I-I-” She stammered, waving her paws to emphasize her incoherent outrage.Though Lily wouldn't have thought it possible, Neon blushed harder yet upon seeing that her girlfriend's paws were buried in her shorts.

Lily raised herself from the floor and paced forwards until she was up against her girlfriend, gripping her in tight and pressing their mouths together. The tension in Neon's body melted into the kiss, and she opened her mouth a little to invite Lily's rough, sandy cat tongue forwards. Lily gently bit he stripegoat's bottom lip, eliciting a cracked moan. She raised one leg around Neon and ground her hips on her. Leaving gentle licks on her lips and tongue. Lily sucked Neon's tongue into her own mouth and sucked roughly for only a second, then let her go. Silently, she walked to the sink, washed the sticky girlcum from her paws, then left.

Neon exploded through the door, seconds later. “THAT'S NOT FAIR!” She demanded. Lily shushed her, and gestured, smiling, to the family at the picnic table not far away. Neon was seething, but her plus-minus eyes were enormously dilated, the way Lily's were in the car. The goat took her voice down a little, yelling in whispers. “I _just_ got off, and you kiss me like that and get me going again? Also, get in there and pee for god's sake! What the shit is wrong with you? We don't have time to go another round, the kids will noti- well, Jupet will notice, and then they'll come looking for us! You _know_ they'll walk in on us! They will! But now what? I'M too horny to function, YOU'RE clearly too horny to function, What was your plan? Was Chip gonna drive? I think not.”

Lily giggled at that image.

“WELL?” Neon demanded. Also smiling, despite herself, and trying valiantly to suppress it. Her eyes glittered.

Lily put a stern paw on her girlfriend's shoulder. “Okay. Here's the deal. I'll take a piss now, finish this bottle on the way to the swimming hole, and we'll leave Shizu in charge and find a secluded spot to have some fun. Okay? I'm kinda set on getting some kinky shit done today, and we can wash it all off in the creek. Deal?” She raised her brows.

“What 'kinky shit' did you have in mind?” Neon asked, blushing slightly.

“Watersports, dumbass!” Lily laughed, and planted a kiss on the goat's forehead.

“Thaaaat's why you drank, like, eight glasses of water before we left.” Teased Neon.

“Well, yeah! Okay, go fill this up for me?” The cat asked, presenting her water bottle before her girlfriend. Neon took it, rolling her eyes.

As Lily made her way toward the buggy again, she heard Neon speaking faintly to Chip. “Chip, why didn't you tell me when Lily entered the bathroom? Could you not sense her, or?” Lily broke into a run, laughing wildly, unable to hear Chip's answer behind her. She almost made it to the car when she heard Neon's voice ringing out. “LILYYYY!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything I've written before, and this is like... The second NSFW story I've written ever. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
